Blood & Fire
by R092
Summary: The upcoming second chapter of the Darkness Falls trilogy, Blood & Fire details the war between the vampire race and the Chimeras, as well as the rise of a deadly adversary.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

London...

The darkness was absolute. No stars were visible, no moonlight. Backup generators had revved into life, but the streetlights they powered were unusually dim. Chimeras roamed the island, feeding on the livestock and pets that had been left behind from their ravenous consumption of the population.

Luna walked through the dark of the capital, pausing occasionally to study the monsters as they fed on the animals. She found it slightly nauseating, but didn't say a word as she didn't want to become the next course.

She crossed over Tower Bridge, and remembered she had ordered the Elders to dispose of the leader of human hunters on the bridge. She stopped and looked up to see the lifeless corpse of the hapless human still dangling from the lattice structure of the bridge. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw movement on the tower, which – upon further scrutiny – revealed itself to be Chimeras crawling up the building. Luna smiled.

The man wouldn't be there much longer.

Or whole.

Continuing onwards, she was about to begin the long walk to the decimated mansion when the Tyrant filled her mind. His connection allowed her to understand his language, so she stopped and awaited any orders he had.

Where are you?

The outskirts of the city, master.

I require your presence. Now.

Where shall I find you?

I am on the monolithic abomination that can be seen from where you are standing.

Luna slowly turned a full circle, until she spotted a solitary figure atop what humans called One Canada Square.

I see you, master. I will be there immediately.

She flitted through the dead city, always aware of the monsters around her. She slammed into the building through a fire exit and up the stairs. She crashed through the door onto the roof with enough speed and force to send it flying into the street below.

Stopping beside the Tyrant, she dropped to one knee and kept her head bowed respectfully. She knew better than to talk or move before he gave her permission to do so.

Rise... his voice told her, this time aloud. She quickly stood. You did well...

"In what respect, master?"

You helped the vampires to battle between themselves, allowing our return to go somewhat unnoticed.

"It wasn't enough. They fled the island before you reached the city. I am deeply regretful that I prevented them from doing so. I should have done better, master."

It was enough. While it is true that you failed to kill the enemy, it distracted them. Had they been aware, they may have allied with one another and prepared for our appearance. Your forethought to possess the three warriors was a stroke of genius.

"Thank you master." Luna nodded graciously.

Are you prepared to kill them? I know from your memories that you have inclinations towards the vampire in white.

Once again Luna dropped to one knee.

"She holds no meaning for me. She chose her path. You are my master, and I will serve you until this war is over. Those that threaten you, I will destroy."

A claw ran slowly down her cheek then hooked under her chin, making her look up at him. For a moment, she felt a frisson of fear, thinking he was going to open her throat, but then the claw slowly and softly ran down her cheek once more.

The world will be yours, as you rule it at my right hand. When my darkness spreads across the earth, you will lead my army and you will feast upon the blood of all that stand in their path.

"Thank you master."

I have a task for you.

Luna didn't speak.

I want you to ensure that the human and animal population of this island has been destroyed.

"Yes master."

Once that it is done, there is a tunnel to the eastern side of this island. What do you know of it?

"The humans built a passage from this island to the continental mainland. It travels beneath the water, allowing them to travel quicker to the continent." She explained, her tone dripping with disgust.

You sound unimpressed.

"Humanity has become a plague on this earth. They have levelled forests, driven species to the brink of extinction – wiping many out – and all for the sake of comfort and making their lives easy. It's sickening."

You will have your chance to make them suffer. Once the island is completely dead, you will head to the tunnel and lead my army through it, so that they and you can feed on the world.

"I live to serve, master."

I know. Go.

Luna left the roof by stepping off of it. She plummeted to the concrete, landing effortlessly with a minor bend of her knees before heading out of the city. There were humans to feast on, and Luna was hoping that some of them were still on the island.

The Tyrant watched the vampiress known as Luna walk away into the black, and knew what had to be done. She was a valuable asset, and a formidable warrior – for a parasite – but the fact remained that she was not a Chimera.

If she was not a Chimera, she was prey. She was food.

Crouching down, it dragged its claws across the roof to sharpen them, then reached out to the Chimeras stationed at the tunnel.

Master... their voices answered.

The vampire is coming to you in due time. When she arrives...devour her.

She is one of us... one of them replied.

She is not one of us! He roared, his anger undoubtedly making all of them wince through psychic pain. She will come to you, and you will treat her as prey. She has outlived her use, and therefore has no value. If you fail to kill her, I shall kill you.

Yes Master... came the immediate answer.

The Tyrant broke the connection and stared out at the dead city. The moonlight would be shining now, and would have been welcome. But the darkness was absolute, and tied to the Tyrant's existence. It would not break until the Tyrant breathed its last.

Something the Tyrant had no intention of allowing.

The human population of the world had exponentially increased during its subterranean exile, and this meant nothing but more prey for them, and the more they fed, the stronger the Tyrant would become.

Once they marched from the island, nothing would stop them – human or monster – and the true purpose of the Chimeras would be realised. Their true master had guaranteed them access to the other realms, where they would spread their darkness across Heaven and Hell and erase all that challenged them.

There were creatures that presented a challenge, but sheer numbers would overwhelm anything that did so, and everything would eventually fall. The island population had been the first victims, and the vampiric female would be next. When she fell, they would march through the tunnel and devour the entire planet.

A grin stretching its fang filled maw, the Tyrant scanned the city from its perch like a demonic gargoyle, awaiting news of the death of its once faithful servant.

Paris...

Aboard the observation deck of the Eiffel Tower, the Family – along with their five comrades – were spread out and talking amongst themselves. They had been in France a little over seven hours, and the mood was still subdued.

The only pair of people not on the observation deck were Conrad and Gabriel, who had climbed up the outside all the way to the very top of the Tower. Judas had allowed them to for two different reasons.

Conrad had the best vision of the entire group gathered on the Tower and from the top would be able to see for miles around. Gabriel, on the other hand... Gabriel was an insane adrenaline junkie, and would most likely not listen to Judas in any case if he forbade him from doing so.

Judas himself was sat on a spiral staircase, sat next to Eva, talking quietly.

"Toxins are unlikely to work on them, Eva."

"Why not? Surely they have a nervous and respiratory system?"

"Of course."

"Then I don't see why they wouldn't be affected by vaso-constrictors or paralytic agents. Not to mention neurotoxins or haemotoxins."

"Truthfully, I am unaware of whether they are going to work."

"Then why not say so."

"I do not want to give you false hope – or false information, for that matter. The fact of the matter is, we did not have those toxins freely available back then. We do not have them this time either."

Eva said nothing.

"On top of that, Chimera hide is incredibly tough, nearly to the level of dragons, and –"

"Dragons are real?" Eva interrupted.

"They were. As I was saying, we had no weaponry that was capable of puncturing their hides easily. We do now, but once again we lack the compounds you speak of."

"Do we?" Mercer's voice answered. Both of them looked round to see him stood before them.

"Explain." Judas said quietly.

"Every country has their own viral and toxicological research centre. France is no exception. By my calculations, if Eva made a list of possible substances that may have a profound effect on them, the two fastest could be there and back within a few hours."

Judas gazed at Mercer, pondering his words.

"Very well. Take Marcus and Kira. Once you arrive at the facility, contact Eva and she can walk you through what you need."

"I have a relatively thorough knowledge of venoms, but I will need a list of toxins and viral strains."

"I can tell you once you get there." Eva nodded.

Mercer nodded back then walked away. As Judas and Eva watched, he summoned Kira and Marcus to him and all three headed for the lift. Judas glanced at Eva, who was watching Kira walk away with a mixed look of concern, love and pride on her beautiful features.

Judas knew the reason for each emotion.

The love was because of the simple fact that Eva was looking at her wife, a woman that she loved deeply and that Judas had a profound level of respect for. The concern was through the hope that nothing harmful befell Kira on their errand.

Judas was not too worried on this point, as Kira was a formidable woman – the reason for Eva's prideful expression – and was also accompanied by Marcus and Mercer.

Two of the deadliest men to walk the earth.

Mercer was an expert blunt weapons user and mixed martial arts fighter, while Marcus was, to put it simply, a monstrous freak of nature. Kira was known to be a sadistic, twisted and brutal murderer when the mood struck her, which was the reason for Judas's lack of concern.

His eyes then fell on Samara.

She was talking to Rose and Poppy. It occurred to Judas that it was a unique sight he was looking at – an incredibly old vampiress, a vampiric angel hybrid and an immensely powerful witch sat having a calm, respectful conversation – and it was one that no other people in history – other than the ones on the Tower with him – were likely to have seen.

"She is something isn't she?" Eva said, a strange tone in her voice. Judas turned to ask which woman she was referring to, and saw a respectful desire in her eyes. He looked back and saw the same expression in the eyes of Poppy and Rose.

He watched her speaking for a moment – she was giving a lecture to both women about their respective brands of magic – and he knew full well why they were so enamoured with the Lady of Shadows.

She was a one of a kind woman.

Conrad was staring out at the city, his eyes picking up the movements of people on the other side of the city. Not only was he watching the city, he was listening to the parts of it he couldn't see.

Beside him, Gabriel was unusually silent. He was rolling a small gold piece across his knuckles, and Conrad recognised it. It was blood money from the Aztec era, paid to avoid the further decimation and genocide of their people.

"Where did you get that?" he asked, not taking his eyes from the city.

"I took it from the chest of Cortes."

"I thought that stuff was cursed."

"Nope. It just has a dark reputation because of the history surrounding it. Kinda like us."

"Yeah. Like we're not cursed." Conrad remarked.

"Who? Us? Never." Gabriel nodded. The pair chuckled before lapsing into silence. "You know what I wish I had right now?"

"Your sanity back?"

"Yeah right. I wish I had the opportunity to go back, before all of this happened. Life was better."

"For some of us."

"Yeah, for some. But there was never a doubt that while the Family being back together is good, it always ends in blood and death. We can't live this life without something inevitably going wrong and sometimes I..."

"Wish we weren't together?"

Gabriel nodded, looking somewhat ashamed.

"Gabe, we are all stronger together. If death is what's waiting for us in the future, so be it. I for one will take as many of those red eyed bastards with me as I can."

Gabriel smiled.

"I'm right there with you." Gabriel nodded.

They sat in silence for a few more minutes, then Conrad frowned.

"I wish I had a paintball gun. Or a BB gun."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Irritating humans is fun. And it's not like I would miss anyone from up here."

"It's a shame we can't use that black rock as ammunition." Gabriel frowned.

Conrad stared at him, suddenly realising there was a way to do just that, and Gabriel had just given him an idea.

"Gabe, you're a genius. A lunatic but a genius. Stay here." He laughed. He hopped off the top of the tower and grabbed hold of the observation deck railing on the way down.

The impact shook the tower, and the resounding clang of his boots hitting the iron drew the attention of everyone on it. He didn't vault the railing but hopped over to sit on it.

Judas stared daggers at him, but Conrad glanced momentarily at Alessa, giving him the strength to not let it affect him.

Much.

"Conrad, that noise you just made would be heard for miles around. We do not want to draw attention to the fact we are up here. Explain yourself. Now."

"This is going to sound weird, but does anyone know where I can get a ball bearing maker in France? And about a dozen paintball guns?"

Nothing but silence met his request, as they all stared at him with identical confused expressions.

Conrad sighed.

"The black rock that Judas had us bring is relatively malleable, and a ball bearing machine may be a perfect way to mould it into what could loosely – and I stress loosely – be called ammunition."

"And the paintball guns?" Lilith asked after a moment.

"If using the black rock as ammunition is possible, the paintball guns will not only be valid as a way of utilising said bullets but also allow concentrated fire and accuracy. I need to find them to know." Conrad explained.

"Is anybody aware of a location supplying the materials that Conrad is looking for?" Judas asked.

There was quiet for a few minutes, then Eva cleared her throat. Both men looked round at her to see her holding up a phone.

"There is a building not far from Paris that produces the machine he's after. And..." she paused, her fingers moving at blinding speed over the touchscreen of the phone. "A producer of paintball supplies."

"Thade can travel to the building that sells the machine." Seth said quietly. Thade stood up. Eva gave him the address and he disappeared.

"Lazarus, go with Eva and retrieve the other supplies please." Judas added.

"What about the stuff you sent Kira for?" Eva frowned.

"They will contact you upon their arrival, Eva. Do not trouble yourself and worry about them. They will most likely encounter humans, and should the humans cause trouble, your beloved Kira is not in a good mood. Do not worry about them."

"Okay." She answered. She headed for the lift with Lazarus, but halfway there she stopped by Nya and spoke to her. Nya nodded and walked to the lift with them. It was an unexpected choice, but a smart one all the same.

Nya would keep them safe.

He slowly gazed around the deck, watching the rest of the group talking amongst themselves or preparing weapons. Then his chest burned, causing him to clutch at it. He headed into a secluded corner and sat against the railing, feeling the spray of rain on his face.

He knew it wasn't a heart attack, as vampires were immune to cardiovascular and pulmonary illnesses, so he was momentarily confused – before a memory of someone else having the same symptom surfaced in his mind. He shook his head woefully. It was almost ironic that it would happen now.

He silently linked his mind with Samara.

My lady...

Judas? Why are you contacting me this way? I am only a few feet from you.

May I have a quiet word with you when you are finished teaching Poppy and Rose?

Of course. I shall be about ten minutes.

Thank you my lady.

His gaze fell on Amira. She was sat by herself just above him on one of the diagonal metal beams, staring down at the city and seemingly lost in thought. He blocked out the discomfort in his chest and scaled the beams to sit next to her.

"Hey Judas." She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes, which remained thoughtful.

"Is something troubling you, Amira?"

"No. Why?"

"You have been...different, since you returned. I remember you being vibrant, full of enthusiasm and love of life. What has made you so empty, so lifeless?"

"What would you know about it? Have you ever been forced to endure death? To feel your throat torn out, to feel every last drop of blood leave your body and you are unable to do a damn thing about it?"

Her voice rose in volume and pitch as she spoke, and he was aware of the others stopping what they were doing to watch. Judas placed his hand on hers, which surprised her enough to make her pause – a hesitation he took advantage of.

"You were gone for a long time, Amira. We never thought you were going to return to us. In the rush of everything that has happened, I meant to ask where you ended up."

"You know where monsters end up, Judas. And make no mistake that I am a monster. I always have been."

"We are all monsters here. Except Poppy, perhaps."

"She's a lucky girl."

"Is she?"

"Don't patronise me. She has eternal youth now, and she will live for a long time. She has a woman that loves her and she doesn't know what suffering means. Not yet, anyway." She added as her eyes took on a predatory glint.

"Do not be childish, Amira. The Chimeras are coming for us, and she is an innocent who has never known war, never know what it is like to fight a battle that you know is most likely going to be the death of you. I know the heart of you, Amira. You will fight for the people on this tower – and I include Poppy in that – until you cannot fight anymore."

"Purgatory still haunts me. I can feel it in the back of my mind, threatening to surface and drive me back to insanity again. And I'm all alone. There is no one out there for me."

"Scarlet is here. And she still most likely feels the way she once did. May I suggest you go and talk to her."

"And say what? Hey Scarlet. I'm sorry I died and caused you so much grief, but I'm back now so despite the fact you are screwing Gabriel do you mind breaking his heart just so I can have you back?" she spat in a scathing tone.

Judas didn't flinch.

"Amira, do not take that tone with me because you know full well that is not what I was suggesting. I am not going to be swayed by your attempt to twist my words so you can vent your anger on me."

Amira lowered her head, cowed by his sharp tone.

"I'm sorry. It was uncalled for."

"Yes it was. I have nothing but your best interests in mind. Go and talk to her." He told her in his usual empty tone.

"What if...what if she rejects me?"

"You will never know if you do not ask. A life without love, especially for those of us that have centuries ahead can become very empty and worthless. If we make it past this war, that is."

Amira sighed.

"You're right." She nodded. "But what do I say?"

"The truth would be a good place to begin. Speak to her from the heart, Amira. Whatever path your relationship with her takes from there, is just something you will have to deal with." He answered. Amira nodded again.

He turned his head and spotted Scarlet, who was sparring with Raven in hand to hand combat. He waited for them to pause, then got her attention.

"Scarlet?" he called. She had just raised her fists to resume the sparring, but turned to look at him. "Come here please." He added.

Scarlet lowered something to Raven, who nodded without a change in expression. She crossed to stand below them, and a strange expression flashed across her face briefly when she spotted Amira.

"What?"

"Amira requested the opportunity to talk. Take her to the next floor up. It will give you a degree of privacy." Judas told her. Scarlet barely refrained from rolling her eyes.

"Fine." She answered, and walked off towards the spiral staircase leading to the upper floor without waiting for Amira. Amira watched her go with agonised despair in her eyes, glanced at Judas with a completely lost expression, then hopped down and followed Scarlet as Samara arrived.

"You wish to talk to me?" she said politely.

Seth leaned on the railing, staring out at the so-called city of love. The humans below were completely unaware that a group of immortals were high above them, many of which held a very dim view of humanity as a whole.

One of which was Seth.

Judas Black was holding the group on the Eiffel Tower together – albeit with the aid of Samara, Marcus and Violet – and was doing an admirable job, but Seth was unwilling to bend the knee to someone younger than himself.

Black knew – as did Seth – that the only thing that had stopped Seth from killing him had been the arrival of the Chimera race. And Seth also knew that Judas expected treachery from the three Elders.

The Chimeras were the enemy, but Black was not going to survive the war if Seth had his way. There was a tap on his shoulder and he turned to see the young brunette vampiress by his side.

"Mr Reeves?" she said quietly.

He gazed at her curiously for a moment.

"Yes?" he answered. She held out a small glass bottle with blood – he could smell it – inside.

"I took it upon myself to harvest some blood for each person up here to keep us going for the next few days. This one is yours." She smiled cheerfully. Seth stared at the bottle, then at her.

"Tell me. Why shouldn't I just visit the city below and drain a building full of people. You couldn't stop me. No one here could. Come to think of it, why don't I just eat you?" he said, advancing on her with a charming smile.

His voice, however, was all menace.

The young vampiress backed up, but Seth kept advancing – until a shape suddenly stood between the two of them. Seth paused, taking a moment to realise who it was.

Caleb.

Seth stared at him, then stepped forward, going nose to nose with Caleb. Behind him, the brunette was still slowly backing away. Seth didn't push past Caleb but simply stared, curious as to what Caleb intended to do.

"Leave her alone." Caleb said quietly.

"Or?" Seth replied.

"I'm going to stab you to death."

"Coming from a man who had some very depraved ideas concerning half the women on this tower." Seth answered. The mood on the observation deck dropped sharply. Caleb glanced over his shoulder at Black, who was still talking quietly with the Lady Samara, then back at Seth.

"I'm not letting you harm a woman who hasn't done anything to you."

"The humans in London never harmed you, Caleb, yet you dropped a building on them without a care. Do not spout hypocritical nonsense at me."

"That's my point. They were humans. Humans mean nothing to me, but our numbers are so few that you killing one for the sake of proving you're the biggest monster here is nothing to be proud of."

"Enough of this. Move, or I will throw you from the tower." Seth snarled. Caleb didn't reply, but reluctantly stepped aside. Seth made to continue towards the brunette vampiress, but another figure was instantly in his path.

Samara.

Samara sat beside Judas, somewhat puzzled by his urge to talk to her. They moved across the observation deck, as far from the others as they could get. He seemed unusually troubled, which unsettled her to a large degree – Judas was never unsettled.

"Is there something wrong, Judas?" she asked quietly.

"I need you to perform a physiology check."

"On who?" Samara frowned. He didn't answer, and she realised. "You? Judas, you are immune to everything on earth."

"Not everything. Please. I need you to check."

Samara didn't respond for a moment, then placed her hand on top of his. She closed her eyes and let her own telepathy pulse through his skeletal structure, then his nervous system and finally his respiratory system and circulation.

On the last pass through, she noticed something on his heart and recognised it immediately. The realisation made her recoil slightly, but Judas didn't move – he evidently already knew of what she had found.

"Is that..." she began, but lost confidence.

Judas nodded.

"The same thing that killed Drake. Yes."

"I told him that having children was a bad idea. It is not right that the curse affects the first in a generation. How long?"

"I noticed symptoms a few weeks ago. It is starting to take hold of my system now."

Samara nodded, placing her hand on his shoulder. She honed in on the disease 0nce more, but this time studied it. It had leeched into his heart, and begun to decay it.

"I doubt you have more than a week left. It is very advanced."

"I thought as much. It seems that one way or another, this war will be the last that I ever fight. Please do not tell the others. The last thing I need is them to lose focus on the battle ahead, which – against the enemy we face – will be the death of them."

"You have my word. You also have my word that should I survive, I will traverse the four realms beyond this one, and I will bring you back."

"No. You will not. Everything has its time, and I am no exception. Once I am gone, I stay gone. She will not be happy should you resurrect me, given the abnormally extended existence that our kind. You know of whom I speak."

"I do."

"Besides which, your resurrection of Amira is enough."

"Pardon?"

"You resurrected Amira." Judas repeated, then frowned at the bewildered expression on Samara's face. "I take it you did not do so."

"No. I was unaware of her burial location. Truthfully I was unaware that she was dead. Even had I been aware, I would have to have located her a Purgatory to bring her soul back to her earthbound form. I am sorry, Judas, but I did not resurrect Amira."

"If you did not, who did?" he said quietly, his eyes flicking from Caleb to Seth, then back again.

"I would be interested to find out."

"There is a possibility that I have just now considered. Perhaps it was –" he began, but a commotion from the other side of the deck made them both look up. Caleb had got in the face of Seth for an unknown reason.

Seth said something to Caleb, and Samara felt the mood on the deck swiftly drop, and Caleb looked round at several of the women nearby. Then his eyes fell on her before returning to Seth. Seth said something else and Caleb stepped aside.

Seth started walking towards the brunette vampiress named Marilyn and Samara moved to intercept him. Seth paused, momentarily confused.

"My lady. Move please."

"If your intent is to harm anyone on this deck, no I shall not."

"And if I harm you?"

"Master Reeves, you are no longer tethered to Luna. You are no match for me without her rage powering you, and I advise you not to antagonise me. I only warn once and I am not in the best mood. If you want blood, seek it from the humans in the city below."

Seth stared at her, clearly wondering whether she was telling the truth, but Samara was staring at him with such intensity that he took a step back. She knew he was strong – as did he – yet he was apparently unsure of whether or not he could fight her.

There was also the fact that the other Family members on the deck would get involved in the fight, leaving him heavily outnumbered – possibly without the aid of Caleb or Thade.

He turned away, strode across the deck and vaulted the railing. Samara quickly searched for his presence and – to her relief – found him walking away into the city and inwardly sighed with relief. The fact that he had bested her – albeit suffused with Luna's power – had made her a little wary about confronting him.

She returned to Judas and sat down.

"My apologies." She said quietly.

"Unnecessary, my lady." He nodded.

"Where were we?" she asked. He began to answer, before a loud series of echoing clangs shook the tower. Everyone looked at Judas, but before he could speak, a figure in black sprung over the railing, landing in the shadows.

It stared at everyone, chocolate brown eyes full of distrust flicking from person to person. After a few minutes, Marilyn slowly approached the figure and it stared directly at her, the eyes taking on a hungry, predatory shine.

"Marilyn! Stop!" Samara commanded. The figure stared at Samara, who had just realised who she was looking at.

"Who is it?" Judas asked quietly.

Samara didn't answer, but stood once more and walked across the deck. From the opposite direction, Nya was doing likewise, sharing an identical look of mixed shock and suspicion.

The anger in her eyes told Judas exactly who had just arrived on the tower and it made him instantly wary. Both women arrived in front of the new arrival at the same time, and the figure stepped back.

"Why are you here?" Samara asked in a voice that was dangerously quiet.

"Who cares? I'm going to –"

"Nya, enough." Samara interrupted. Nya didn't speak further. "Are you here to spy on us?"

The figure shook its head.

"Then what are you doing here?" Nya blurted.

The figure stared venomously at her, then stepped into the light.

Luna.

"The Tyrant ordered me dead. His monsters tried to kill me, and I escaped through the tunnel. I am not your friend, or your ally, but I will fight beside you until he is dead. You have only a few hours."

"Meaning?"

"He is coming."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

An hour before...

Luna surveyed the work of her Chimera brethren as they overwhelmed a single remaining military outpost. The humans had held them off for a respectable period of time, but Luna's arrival had expedited the process.

She had walked straight through the mass of Chimeras, and kicked a door barring their entrance – it was guarded by automatic rifle bearing soldiers – off of its hinges before stepping back to allow the swarm inside.

The gunfire stopped long before the screaming.

She made her way through the compound slowly, using her enhanced senses to root out the last cowardly soldiers that had hidden instead of fighting. She drained one, but left the rest to the Chimeras once she had found them.

She was about to leave when she heard whimpering. Listening closer, she recognised it as the crying of a little girl. She followed the sound and found a Chimera clawing viciously at a steel door which was being torn asunder with every slash.

When it noticed Luna, it paused.

"Move." She ordered. The Chimera instantly loped off down the hall, as the regular Chimeras were aware of her status as the Tyrant's second in command. Luna ensured the hall was empty, then altered her eyes before crouching down and knocking on the door. "Are you okay? They're gone."

There was silence inside for a moment, then the door creaked open and the girl hesitantly came out. Luna smiled reassuringly, and the little girl nervously smiled back. She held out her hand, which the girl took, and led her out of the building.

Chimeras passed the pair as they travelled, but Luna was masking the girl's presence, unwilling to let an innocent become little more than a plaything for them to bat around before they tore her apart. She led the little girl into a small meadow a few miles away – carrying her the last mile as her feet began to hurt – and stopped.

Luna laid the girl down, but kept her in her embrace. The girl was sobbing and violently – right up to the point where she looked Luna in the eyes. She immediately stopped crying, looking into Luna's eyes with an adoring smile.

Luna smiled back.

"There, that's better. No need to be afraid." She purred softly. The girl nodded, unable to look away from Luna's eyes. "Would you like a hug, to help you feel better?"

The girl nodded again. Luna drew her into a gentle and loving embrace, where the girl clung on tight to Luna. Luna didn't hesitate, sinking her fangs into the girl's soft, tender neck. She struggled and whimpered, but only for a moment. Within seconds, Luna had almost entirely drained her, causing her to sag limply in her grip. Luna laid her gently down on the earth, then ran a hand slowly down the girl's face to close her eyes.

Closing her own eyes, she searched the whole island for traces of humans, only to find that the entire population had been devoured. Smiling, she flitted to the Channel Tunnel, stopping dead so quickly that she made several Chimeras jump due to her sudden appearance.

All of them growled at her, but Luna snarled right back, unafraid. The six Chimeras paused, momentarily stymied by her lack of fear. Luna moved to the mouth of the tunnel.

Inside it she could see a gridlock of vehicles. They had clearly tried to leave the island when the killing had begun, but abandoned them when the panic became too much. The occupants of the cars had either made it to the other end by now or had become fuel for the Tyrant.

Luna assumed the latter.

She turned to face the Chimeras behind her and found them staring at her as if she was food. This made her momentarily concerned, as they were aware of her position as the second in command to the Tyrant, and the only way they would be allowed to her attack her was –

The realisation hit her like lightning.

Samara had warned her of the Tyrant's eventual betrayal, and Luna hadn't listened. She had told Luna outright that her status as a vampire made her nothing but food for the Tyrant beyond her vendetta with the Family. Her protection only lasted as long as she was useful.

In the end, she was not their kind, and anything that wasn't Chimera was the enemy. It was food. As if to emphasise the trouble she was in, a pain sliced through her skull, temporarily clouding her vision, before she found herself on one knee.

As she shook her head to clear it, she realised the link she shared as part of the Chimera hive mind was gone. With it came another stark realisation, and with it came a sensation Luna had last felt over a thousand years ago.

Fear.

She was in trouble.

The half dozen Chimeras slowly advanced on her, clearly intending to eat her. Whether this occurred before they tore her apart or after, Luna didn't intend on finding out.

Slowly backing towards the tunnel, she drew the blade the Tyrant had gifted her and held it in front of her. Two of them leaped at her. She sidestepped the first one, taking advantage of the momentary distraction to slash the throat of the second.

When the first one – which had slammed into a car, disorientating itself – leaped at her again, she dropped to her knees and bent backwards as it soared over her head, raising the knife in time to gut the Chimera from throat to navel. Blood poured out over her but the Chimera itself landed in a heap several feet away.

Her face soaked with black blood, Luna rolled back onto her feet, her eyes darted from each of the other four Chimera to the next. She knew they would attack, but it was a case of whether reinforcements would arrive before she could kill them all.

If she could kill them all.

All four of them pounced at the same time, forcing Luna to flee into the tunnel. She weaved her way through the abandoned vehicles, all too aware that the Chimeras were right behind her, skittering across the roofs of the wrecks.

Sensing one getting close enough to jump, she pulled the door of a vehicle open as she went, causing the Chimera to smash into the door with incredible force. Luna kept running, taking to the tops of the vehicles as well. She was aware that this would most likely make it easier to catch her, but up ahead she could see a potential way out.

She returned to the concrete in time to slide underneath a giant vehicle used for the transportation of petrol, using her knife to puncture the side of the container as she went. The Chimeras crawled onto the container and swiped at her, their claws barely missing her face as she crawled towards the other end of the vehicle.

As she prepared to pull her way from under the truck, one grabbed hold of her ankle. She kicked at its face, but it didn't let go. She began to strike her knife along the floor, which seemed to amuse the Chimera.

It smiled, its maw opening wide to show razor sharp fangs.

Luna hated being laughed at.

"Laugh this off." She snarled.

Her blade finally caused the sparks she had been aiming for. One landed on the Chimera and it immediately caught fire as it had been soaked in petrol. It released Luna with an eerie but clearly agonised scream. Luna scrambled away, and looked back as she ran.

The Chimeras were flailing around in the now aflame lake of petrol that had been flowing from the container. Luna reveled in the sight for a moment then realised what was about to happen. Flitting through the tunnel as fast as she could, she heard a familiar rushing sound as the entire vehicle caught fire.

Then it exploded.

Thankfully the vehicles were fewer at this end of the tunnel, and she was able to move faster – a fact Luna was thankful for as she could hear the roaring of the flames eating up the air behind her. It was a case of which made it to the end first.

Her or the inferno.

She darted out into the cool Calais air as the fireball erupted from the tunnel behind her. Sinking to her knees, she took a moment to savour the fresh air, acknowledging the fact that she had almost just been killed.

She had been betrayed.

A group of humans – most likely coming to see what had happened – were coming her way, so Luna flitted into the shadowy sanctuary of a nearby alley. She stayed there for several minutes, for the first time in her life truthfully unsure of what to do next.

She could not return to plead her case to the Tyrant – she would be murdered on sight, and not quickly either. She knew she could flee to a far corner of the earth and live some semblance of a happy existence before the Tyrant finally reached her – a thought that admittedly tempted her a great deal.

Then her thoughts fell on her adopted family – her mother Samara and her sister Nya – and a surge of shamed remorse flooded her. She had attacked Samara due to emotions and feelings that had been corrupted by the Tyrant. She had been jealous of Nya, it was true, but she had never wished harm upon her.

The Tyrant had amplified her jealousy until it had become murderous, and she had acted just as it had probably planned. She hadn't succeeded in killing either of them – thankfully – but she knew that both would not take kindly to her appearance.

Sighing in what was half regret, half reluctance, she closed her eyes and searched for any of the vampires she knew. To her surprise they were in the same country, around one hundred and eighty miles away. Dragging herself to her feet, she flitted in their direction.

London...

The Tyrant was still perched on the roof of One Canada Square, letting the souls of the last few victims flow through it to create new Chimeras that crawled out of the shadows. It had kept count on how many Chimeras now infested the island, and came to the realisation that it was more than had ever been in its army.

A hundred thousand, and the number was growing.

As it watched its soldiers growl and snap at each other as they adjusted to their existence, the voice of one of its soldiers filled his mind. The news it relayed made his maw widen in delight.

She is here.

Good. Destroy her.

What of her connection to you? She may be able to tell what is coming.

I am severing the link. When it is gone, you can kill her.

The link went silent, and the Tyrant focused on the vampiress. The mental link between itself and her was strong, which meant removing it would cause her debilitating agony – possibly even death.

A very desirable outcome.

The Tyrant looked through the eyes of another and saw six of its soldiers staring at the vampire as if she was a deer caught in a bear den. The Tyrant linked with the vampire – while still watching her – and snapped the connection. She dropped to one knee, clutching her head in pain.

When she looked up, her face was etched with fear.

Kill her. The Tyrant ordered, before severing the link. Turning its attention in the direction of the tunnel, it awaited confirmation of the vampire's death. When it didn't come immediately, the Tyrant snarled.

There were six of them against one vampire, which should have meant a swift and gruesome end for the one, so any long stretch of time was inexplicable. As it growled in frustration, a giant fireball lit up the night sky, making it rear back in surprise.

The Tyrant attempted to re-establish the link with its soldier, but couldn't find it. The lack of a mind to link to meant the Chimera in question was dead. Linking to another that it knew was approaching the tunnel.

There was an immense volume of smoke pouring from the tunnel, and no signs of life from within. Venturing inside, the Tyrant found the bodies of the six it had sent, burnt beyond any chance of aid. The vampire was not among then, but the Tyrant was aware it could have been on the other side of the burning wreck ahead.

Returning to its own head, the Tyrant roared. Minutes later, a dozen Chimeras stood before it, having scaled the building. They didn't speak, but waited for the Tyrant to issue instructions.

The vampire may have survived. Go through the tunnel and search it. If she is not there, inform me immediately. If she is there and still alive, bring her to me. I will end her personally.

The Chimeras nodded, but otherwise didn't move.

The Tyrant snarled in irritation.

Go.

The Chimeras immediately swarmed away down the building, heading for the tunnel. The Tyrant watched them go, savouring the thought of devouring the vampire.

As she arrived in Paris, Luna slowed down to fully ascertain the location of the other vampires and located them on the Eiffel Tower. Resuming her full speed – which was a little over eighty five miles an hour – she was at the monolithic structure within minutes.

Studying the tower, she noticed a booth that travelled up to the large platform halfway up, but using it would result in being attacked before she was even fifty feet up. Instead, she began to climb the outer framework in rapid consecutive leaps, causing the structure to shudder on each impact.

She vaulted over the railing into some shadows, noticing that every eye on the platform was on her. Samara and Judas were staring at her warily, as well as several others, but a young looking brunette walked up to her without fear.

"Marilyn! Stop!" Samara suddenly barked.

"Who is it?" Judas asked quietly.

Samara didn't answer, instead choosing to walk towards Luna.. From the opposite direction, Nya was doing likewise, an mixed expression of shock and suspicion on her face. Both women arrived in front of the new arrival at the same time, and the figure stepped back.

"Why are you here?" Samara asked in a voice that was dangerously quiet.

"Who cares? I'm going to –"

"Nya, enough." Samara interrupted. Nya didn't speak further. "Are you here to spy on us?"

Luna shook her head.

"Then what are you doing here?" Nya blurted.

Luna stepped forward into the light.

"The Tyrant ordered me dead. His monsters tried to kill me, and I escaped through the tunnel. I am not your friend, or your ally, but I will fight beside you until he is dead. You have only a few hours."

"Meaning?"

"He is coming."

"What?"

"He will know by now that I escaped the attempted murder that he ordered, and he will not hesitate to send his army through that tunnel. If they succeed, the darkness will spread and his army will grow. We have to stop him and stop him now."

"Why should we listen to you?" Nya interrupted. "You tried to kill most of us yesterday, and you almost succeeded in killing Samara."

Luna noticed the lack of the word Lady, but didn't comment.

"There is nothing for you here, Luna. We cannot trust you enough to have you fight alongside us. How long until you betray us again?" Samara questioned.

"I didn't betray you!" Luna screamed. "My mind was not my own from the moment that red eyed son of a bitch began to torture me. He hollowed me out and filled me with nothing but rage. I admit I was – I am – jealous of Nya. She has you. I have nothing. Except the promise that when this is over, and the Tyrant is dead by my hand, you will never see me again."

"Luna that is not what I meant. I almost had to tear your throat out to prevent you from killing me. It will take a long time before any of us can even begin to trust you. You used three of the most powerful vampires in modern history as nothing more than puppets – a fact they will undoubtedly not take kindly to – and you ask to join us in our fight?"

"I get the point." Luna snapped.

"Do you?" Nya asked.

"Yes, Nya. I do." Luna growled. "And I don't need you to set me straight. I may be willing to stand and fight with you, but don't think I won't punch you in that perfect mouth of yours."

"Go ahead.

"Where are Seth and Thade? I wish to speak to them."

"Thade is currently running an errand. As for Seth, I sent him into the city to calm down."

"Why?"

"Because he had intent to harm that sweet young girl Marilyn. You will most probably find him if you search."

Luna nodded, then turned to jump back over the railing.

"Where are you going?" Samara asked.

"To find Seth before he murders Paris." Luna shot back, then vaulted the railing.

London...

One by one, Chimera corpses were being thrown off One Canada Square. They were corpses because the Tyrant had just received word that the vampire had escaped, and the Chimeras sent to retrieve her had come back empty handed. After roaring in anger, the Tyrant had torn out the throats or crushed the skulls of all twelve.

Now the Tyrant was crouched on the edge of the building once more, staring out at the city, seething over the failure of his lieutenants. One vampire was little threat, yet she had escaped. Then a simple fact registered, and the anger turned to a wide smile.

The vampires were few.

The vampires were weakened.

And the tunnel was still open.

Opening the link to the entire race, he ordered their immediate presence, then waited. Over the next several minutes, Chimeras flooded into the city, scaling the buildings to sit on the roofs, clinging other the sides, or otherwise staying in the streets below.

Even to the Tyrant it was an eerie and awe inspiring sight – it had led armies of Chimeras before, but none as big as the one situated before it now. Swiftly surveying the link, it established the final count. Minus the dozen the Tyrant had just murdered and the other six the vampire had incinerated, there were still a little over a hundred and fifty thousand at its command.

When there was no more movement, the Tyrant spoke to all of them, giving them all the location of the tunnel.

There is a tunnel to the edge of this island. On the other end there is more prey than any of you could imagine. This island was just the beginning. Head through the tunnel and devour everything you encounter.

A growl began to resonate through the city, and the Tyrant could sense their hunger and excitement on the air. Grinning wider than ever, the Tyrant managed one word in the humanoid tongue.

"GO." It bellowed.

The Chimeras instantly swarmed towards the edge of the city, and would be in the tunnel within hours. The Tyrant watched them go, then leaped into the crowd near the back, anticipating coursing through its veins.

"If they're coming, what do we do?" Marilyn exclaimed.

"We need to slow them down." Judas answered. He was sitting on a staircase leading upstairs, with Amira and Scarlet behind him. "If we can prevent them from reaching the mainland, we will have time to create a definitive plan. The question is how to do so."

"Can't we stand at the mouth of the tunnel?" Cyrus questioned.

"Excuse me?"

"If that idea with the paintball guns works, we could pick them off as they come through."

"Nice idea." Scarlet answered.

"Really?"

"No." Amira snorted derisively. "Dumbass."

"Screw you. At least I'm giving ideas."

"Cyrus, if that idea of Conrad's works, we still won't have enough ammunition to kill all of them. They'd eventually overwhelm us and get through." Samara replied in a kind tone.

Cyrus's face dropped.

"Ummm, excuse me?" Poppy said timidly, drawing everyone's attention.

"Yes, Poppy?" Nya smiled.

"Can we collapse the tunnel?" she suggested.

There was silence for a moment, except for the wind whistling across the deck, then Marcus smiled.

"I think we can." He answered.

"We don't have explosives." Dorian interjected.

"We don't need them." A voice said from the corner.

Judas looked round to see Caleb seated in the shadows against a railing. The red glow of a cigarette was the only thing visible except for the glow of the moon reflected in his eyes.

"Something to add to this discussion, Caleb?"

"As a matter of fact, Judas, yes. I am an Elder. And right over there," He pointed at Marcus, "is a man who is renowned for flattening human armies single handedly. I should think that between him and myself, we can collapse a tunnel."

Judas nodded.

"Very well. Go." He nodded.

Caleb stubbed the cigarette out and got to his feet, then walked past Judas and hopped over the railing. As Marcus passed Judas, Judas grabbed him by the arm. He glanced in Judas's eyes and a small telepathic message passed between them.

Marcus nodded, then vaulted the railing to follow Caleb. Judas crossed to it just in time to see both men kick into flitting speed. Judas watched them go, and for the first time in his life worried that they would not make it in time.

He became aware of a presence beside him and looked round. Samara had joined him, a concerned look in her eyes.

"You look troubled, my lady."

"Are you sure that this is the wisest course of action? One of our strongest allies has left us, Caleb is not to be trusted, and Luna being in the same location as Seth is potentially dangerous."

"My lady, Marcus is extremely capable of protecting himself should Caleb have ideas about treachery. You know that very well. As for Luna and Seth, I should think one of them killing the other is a very desirable outcome."

"We need all the help we can get, Judas."

"Samara, you know full well that if we all survive this, Seth will undoubtedly attempt to murder us all once again. As will Thade. I am aware of our need for their aid, but I will do what is needed to protect my people."

"My point about Luna and Seth was not their potential to kill each other. Luna has an immense gift for persuasion, and there is the possibility that she could align herself with him without the use of mental subjugation."

"If she has found him, I pity the owner of the establishment."

Luna found Seth in a hotel, in bed with a young woman.

"You. Out." She ordered, and the girl scrambled to grab her clothing before running from the room. "We need to talk."

Seth climbed out of the bed and pulled his jeans on, but didn't dress further. Luna found herself momentarily mesmerised by the sight of him, then shook her head. He didn't speak, but folded his arms and stared at her.

"I am not going to apologise for what I did. I needed muscle to help me defeat Black, and while that failed, I have not given up on the idea. Whether you want to admit it, Seth, you need me."

"I don't need you. I can destroy Black and any of his pathetic followers without your help."

"Maybe, but should Nya or Samara step in, you will need my strength at your shoulder." Luna told him, stepping closer. When she was mere feet away, Seth raised a hand and placed it on her chest, firmly halting her in her tracks.

"I don't trust you."

"Good. Don't. We don't need to trust each other to help each other." She told him in a low purr, her hand trailing down his bare chest. Seth grabbed her wrist, and swung her round against the wall where he grabbed her by the throat.

Luna wrenched his hand away, and headbutted him full in the jaw. Seth staggered back and Luna pounced. Both of them crashed into the bed, with Luna landing atop him. Seth rolled them over and punched her several times in the face.

Luna caught the fifth punch and locked her legs around him, trapping his arm with her legs – one of which she slipped under his throat – and attempted to crush his larynx. To her surprise, Seth continued to fight, lifting her effortlessly off the bed and slamming her into the wall hard enough to crack it.

He slammed her against the wall twice more, causing her grip to falter. He swiftly took advantage and threw her clear across the room where she crashed into a wardrobe before hitting the floor in a heap.

Seth stalked across the room towards her, lifted her by her collar and proceeded to savagely beat her, until Luna kicked him firmly in the groin. Seth roared in pain as he took a step back, and Luna tackled him with enough power to collapse the bed as both of them landed on it.

The pair of them lay motionless for a moment, then Luna rolled onto her back. Seth turned his head to look at her.

"I can't kill you, can I?" he muttered.

Luna laughed softly.

"Unless you have a Chimera or angel blade hidden in those trousers, no." She told him, turning onto her side. "My point still stands. I need you, Seth, and you need me. The chances of us surviving this – and I mean after the war – is slim unless we stick together."

Seth stared at her, seeing Luna in an entirely new light. She was more intelligent than he had given her credit for. It seemed that she was as smart as she was beautiful. As she wiped blood from her nose and mouth, she caught him staring.

"What?"

"I forgive you." Seth answered, sitting up. Luna sat up beside him, gazing at him warily. "I understand why you did what you did to me, Thade and Caleb. I would have done the same in your position. I also admit that your theory about Black is most likely correct."

"Thank you." Luna nodded as she stood.

"The question is what to do about it." He mused, then noticed Luna was removing her shirt. "What are you doing?"

"I hate having blood on my clothes." She sniffed, throwing it across the room.

"There isn't exactly a spare one in here."

"Yes there is." She shrugged, picking his shirt up.

Seth grabbed at it, Luna leaned back sending him across her, his face inches from hers. Seth began to stand up but Luna pulled him into a kiss. Seth immediately pulled away from her.

"What the hell was that?"

Luna sighed.

"I don't know. I feel so disconnected from all of...this. I became the enemy of people I once loved. I used people as puppets – I used you as a puppet – which is something I never would have done all those years ago. I feel nothing, Seth." She told him.

Then she burst into tears.

Seth stared at Luna, uncomfortable at how vulnerable the formidable woman looked. This was a woman who had effortlessly pummelled both himself and Thade – who was almost as powerful as Seth – and done so single-handed.

He didn't understand the feelings she was experiencing. He knew of the detachment long life could bring to vampires as old or older than himself – he had felt it on occasion – but it had never affected him to the extent Luna was feeling it.

Then again, Seth was aware that he had never suffered to the extent that Luna had over the last millennium. Very slowly, he knelt in front of Luna and gently pulled her hands away from her face. Luna stared at him with an expression that was wary, yet her eyes were innocent.

He momentarily hesitated, then leaned forward and kissed her. When he leaned back, she was gazing at him as if she had never seen him before. She tried to speak, but evidently the surprise of him voluntarily kissing her was overwhelming. He kissed her again, and this time Luna pulled him backwards onto the bed.

It wasn't Seth's first choice of partner, but as he ran his hands up Luna's bare sides, he smiled. If he couldn't be with the one he loved, Luna would suffice.

If only for the night.

Marcus arrived at the Calais entrance to the Channel Tunnel – Caleb just behind him – to find that humans were gathered round it. It was not a good thing, since they were in the direct path of the Chimera army, and would be blood and bone before they knew what happened.

Caleb didn't hesitate, throwing knives toward the crowd, who soon scattered when they realised they were under attack. When the area was clear, Marcus grabbed him by the throat and pinned him to a wall.

"What are you doing? We don't kill innocents."

"You don't kill innocents." Caleb sneered, pushing Marcus backwards with little effort. "I don't have that problem. Besides, I know where I threw them, and if I wanted them dead they'd be dead."

Marcus rolled his eyes, then stepped forward and examined the tunnel.

"We need to get further inside. That way we can collapse this end and flood the rest." Caleb told him.

Marcus didn't answer, as the thought had already occurred to him. He flitted inside, stopping where he could not longer see the light of Calais. He then began to stack cars up against the wall, only stopping when there were enough to help him reach the ceiling.

Which he started tearing chunks out of with his bare hands.

"What are you doing?"

"And I thought you were a genius." Marcus remarked.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Caleb raise his middle finger and chuckled quietly. He was attempting to tear through the ceiling of the tunnel until he struck water.

After several minutes – during which he burrowed further and further into the earth above the tunnel – he clawed a handful 9f dirt out and water sprayed into his face. Smiling, he made the hole in the earth wider – increasing the flow of water – and dropped back into the tunnel.

Where he found Caleb staring at the steady stream of water.

"What did you do?"

"You tell me."

"You let the water in. But why..." Caleb sighed, "The pressure. The water comes in, the structural integrity is compromised and the whole thing comes down. Clever." He nodded.

Marcus rolled his eyes.

Then a sound that made both men freeze echoed up the tunnel. They both turned to see a multitude of red eyes racing towards them. Caleb started to draw his knives, but Marcus pushed him ahead of him.

"Don't be stupid. Run." He growled, before launching one of the cars into the ceiling. The cascade of water grew and an ominous creaking joined the growling that filled the tunnel. Marcus flitted as fast as his legs could carry him.

Just as they reached the mouth of the tunnel there was a tremendous crashing sound. Marcus skidded to a halt and looked back. He could just about make out the roof of the tunnel caving in.

He knew that on the other side of the blockage, water was coursing through the tunnel, which would make the Chimeras flee or drown. Then he looked again – six pairs of eyes were still advancing up the tunnel.

"You still got those knives?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Give me the sharpest one." He demanded. Caleb reached up his left sleeve and produced what Marcus recognised as a KA-BAR dagger. He handed it to Marcus, who turned to face the oncoming Chimeras.

A hailstorm of knives blurred through the air, taking two of them down. Marcus was grateful – for once – of Caleb's accuracy with throwing blades, but it still left two Chimeras to each vampire.

The first that reached the mouth of the tunnel pounced at Caleb, who rolled onto his back and slammed two knives into it as it soared over him, gutting it from throat to navel. As he did so, Marcus was dodging the claws of the second Chimera to reach them.

He ducked under a particularly savage swipe and thrust the knife up under its chin, stopping it dead, then slashing its throat. As it dropped to the floor, the other two Chimeras leaped at Caleb. Marcus immediately attempted to even the fight by jumping onto the back of one and stabbing it in the chest repeatedly.

Both he and the Chimera crashed to the floor, and the Chimera convulsed with the knife in its heart. Marcus pulled himself to his feet in time to see Caleb misdirect the Chimera into a concrete wall, before he slid both of his knives into either side of its neck.

Marcus saw the light in its evil red eyes blink out as Caleb pulled the knives out and holstered them. He turned to look at Marcus.

"We need to hide these." He said quietly.

Marcus nodded, looking round. He spotted two industrial bins in an alley and pointed to them. Between the two of them, they shifted the corpses into the bins, and closed the lids.

"That went well." Caleb smiled, turning round to face Marcus, who promptly stabbed him in the gut. Caleb didn't react, primarily out of surprise, which made it easier to yank the knife upwards. Caleb collapsed against Marcus, who held him up enough to speak in his ear.

"Judas knows what you planned to do, Caleb. Taking the girls from our mansion after the attack was your idea. And the fact that you were responsible for the rape and abuse of Rose...whether or not we win this war, you don't get to see it."

Pulling the knife out, he slashed Celeb's throat deep enough to see the bone, and threw him into the bin after reaching into the wound and pulling Caleb's heart out of his chest. Checking Caleb's jacket he found what he was looking for – a small flask and a lighter.

Opening the flask, he sniffed it and smiled, taking a small sip. It was whiskey – and pretty strong stuff. He lifted the two bin lids, then almost emptied the flask out over the two bins before setting fire to pieces of paper and tossing them in.

The fire took effect almost immediately, and Marcus watched it burn for a moment. He took one last drink and threw the flask in as well before pocketing both the knife and the lighter and flitting for Paris.


End file.
